Conhecendote
by princesas-fan
Summary: Eles haviam crecido juntos, viviam juntos, se amavam mas não o sabiam até que uma brincadeira despertou o desejo que ambos sentiam.


**

* * *

**

Advertência: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.  
**Esta história tem conteúdo impróprio para menores, assim que se quiserem continuar a leitura a responsabilidade será vossa. **

* * *

Conhecendo-te

Num modesto apartamento situado nas aforas de uma cidade bastante movimentada, como Oxford, um casal de estudantes desfrutava da sua manhã de domingo relaxando. Ambos dormiam pacificamente, abraçados, sendo que ele agarrava a fina cintura dela e esta por sua vez enlaçava seus braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz ao passo que sua face repousava sobre o peito do mesmo. Para um observador comum aquele casal não era nada mais nada menos do que dois namorados o que naquele instante não era bem assim. Ambos eram estudantes universitários provenientes de famílias modestas e pelo qual optaram por viver, durante o período em que frequentavam a universidade, juntos de modo a poderem suportar os gastos. A sua necessidade monetária era acentuada dado que apenas suportavam alugar um apartamento com um único quarto e por isso ambos dormiam no mesmo leito. Se bem que esse não era um problema , ambos se amavam como irmãos ou eles assim pensavam, haviam crescido juntos um sempre apoiando o outro e por isso desfrutavam de uma relação muito agradável e intima. Que muitas vezes causava a inveja por parte das admiradoras dele e vice versa. Ambos eram bastante belos, ele era possuidor de um musculoso corpo, estatura considerável sem falar no seu belo e longo cabelo preto que combinava com os seus olhos violetas sim Inuyasha Taisho era um belo rapaz mas Higurashi Kagome não ficava atrás, com curvas definidas, um corpo elegante e harmonioso, cabelo igualmente negro tal qual a noite sem luar contrastando com seus olhos castanhos cheios de vida.

Alguns raios solares atravessavam a janela anunciando a chegada de um novo dia, tal facto molestou o angelical descanso do rapaz que aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos. Quando por fim se habituou á claridade o único que pode avistar era o ser angelical que segurava firmemente entre seus braços. Com calma este acercou seus lábios á face da jovem num intento de a acariciar, beijou suas bochechas, seu nariz...como sempre fazia para a despertar do mundo dos sonhos.

Pouco a pouco Kagome foi despertando com a sensação de estar num local onde nada nem ninguém lhe poderia fazer dano, assim se sentia quando se encontrava nos braços de seu _amigo_, sentia também como alguém lhe acariciava a face e sem mesmo abrir os olhos ela pode reconhecer esses lábios tão suaves e cálidos.

" Me deixa dormir Inu-kun"

" Não senhora já é hora de acordar"

"Mas tenho sono "- retrucou a jovem á medida que se agarrava mais ao corpo do rapaz e escondia seu rosto entre a curva de seu pescoço. Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir ate aquele gesto tão inocente que se repetia todas as manhãs mas que ele jamais deixaria de adorar.

" Kagome meu anjo você tem de acordar ou vai me obrigar a te levar para o duche e te dar eu mesmo banho?"

"Você não teria coragem Inu-kun?"- respondeu a jovem num tom de voz que todos os dias derretia o rapaz, impedindo-o de realizar a sua ameaça. Mas essa manhã talvez por obra do destino o jovem não cedeu e num ágil movimento ele carregou a jovem até ao WC.

" Parece que ganhou coragem meu destemido cavaleiro"- exclamou a jovem num tom divertido ela tinha certeza de que ele não seria capaz de chagar até ao fim.

Quando ambos estavam em frente ao chuveiro Inuyasha sentiu uma vontade indomável de cumprir a sua ameaça e inconscientemente começou a subir a camisa de seda que kagome usava. Esta se surpreendeu com o acto, não estava á espera de tal. A sua primeira reacção foi de empurrar o jovem, no entanto quando sentiu as suas cálidas mãos percorrerem suas cochas não resistiu. Que mais importava? Ela confiava em Inuyasha, ela em segredo o amava e o desejava assim que não faria nada para impedir que ele a tocasse porque desde sempre ela pertencia a ele. Num gesto de aprovação ela ergue os braços para cima de forma a que o rapaz a desvestisse. Assim que ela somente tinha como trajes sua cueca nada mais, estava parada olhando para p rapaz que a olhava com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.

" Linda, simplesmente linda"- foi o único que ele foi capaz de dizer antes de a atrair até ele e unir seus lábios. Era um simples roce mas foi o suficiente para inundar aqueles dois seres de um desejo inumano. Ele a abraçou fortemente ao passo que ela enlaçou seus braços em volta de seus pescoço no mesmo instante que ele aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua, explorando-a de uma forma cálida e carinhosa, mas rapidamente se tornou num beijo apaixonado, profundo que desejava sempre mais e mais. O sangue corria-lhes rapidamente pelas veias, necessitavam de um maior contacto, não conseguiam pensar simplesmente se levavam pelos seus instintos.

Quando ambos se separaram ofegantes em busca de ar Kagome lentamente retirou a camisa do rapaz, deixando-o simplesmente em boxers. Deu um passo para trás de modo a poder observar o rapaz, músculos claramente definidos, pele ligeiramente bronzeada que contrastava com a sua própria brancura, maravilhoso era tudo o que sua mente podia pensar.

Nesse instante ambos se uniram novamente num apaixonado beijo á medida que se acariciavam, percorriam o corpo um do outro, querendo explorar-se ao máximo de modo a que nenhum centímetro de pele ficasse sem ser descoberta. Cada toque causava ao outro um arrepio, a pele baixo das suas mãos se eriçava e pequenos tremores percorriam seus corpos.

Sem saber como os dois jovens se enconcaram beijando-se á mediada que a água quente percorria ambos os corpos, dando um toque mágico àquele momento. Até que Kagome rompe o beijo para poder dar mais atenção ao corpo do seu amado. Lentamente ela foi dando leves beijos pela curva do pescoço, descendo lentamente até ao colo, passando pelo peito, lentamente beijava cada músculo em algumas ocasiões chupava, lambia e até mordia o que provocava uma enorme satisfação para o rapaz que não conseguia reprimir leves gemidos de satisfação.

" Ka...aahgome"

Kagome foi descendo sempre até chegar ao umbigo do jovem, neste ela fez questão de dar especial atenção, continuando a sua exploração chegou finalmente ao membro masculino do seu querido Inu-kun. Em primeiro ela se assustou e fez menção de se afastar mas a sua curiosidade e desejo a impediram sendo que esta acabou por tocar com suas delicadas mãos o membro, duro e inflamado, prova do desejo sentido pelo seu companheiro. Inuyasha não aguentou, era um mar de sensações desconhecidas para ele, mas não por isso menos agradáveis. Ele pensava que não podia sentir mais prazer mas isso foi contrariado quando a jovem introduziu seu membro na sua boca.Ele sentia aquela parte de seu corpo sendo rodeado por uma humidade cálida eram demasiado prazeroso.

"K-chan por favor...ahh...pare"- o jovem suplicava e a garota para o torturar fez menção de se afastar mas o garoto a impediu agarrando sus nuca, a forçando a continuar.

Não era possível acreditar em tanto prazer, no entanto nesse momento o único que a mente masculina pensava era como retribuir esse mesmo prazer a Kagome, todos os seus pensamentos e sentidos limitavam-se a ela e ao seu corpo.

Lentamente a puxou para um novo beijo ao compasso que acariciava a nuca feminina. Kagome simplesmente se deixou levar. Ele lentamente foi afastando os lábios para iniciar uma corrida de caricias pelo corpo da jovem. Passou pela curva do pescoço, pelo colo até que atingiu um seio. Lentamente lambeu o mamilo, mordiscou levemente alternando com suaves chupões. Repetiu a mesma tarefa no outro seio e lentamente, desfrutando do sabor, dos gemidos que arrebatava da boca daquele ser tão especial para ele.

" Inu-kum ahhh...Inuyasha"

Novamente se apoderou dos lábios da jovem para afogar alguns gemidos e aproveitou a distracção da garota para acariciar levemente com sua mão a entrada feminina.

Kagome pensou morrer quando o sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha, acariciando seus músculos e depois acariciando-a tão intimamente ...mas quando ele introduziu um dedo dentro do seu interior foi demais, ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem tremulas e só pode agarrar- se ao rapaz.

" Inuyasha"- gemeu alto, o que só aumentou a satisfação do rapaz e o desejo que sentia. Como resposta este introduziu outro dedo e acariciou os músculos interiores exercendo movimentos circulares. Deleitando-se ao observar as feições da jovem.

" Inu...ahh...Inuyasha te quero...por favor" – suplicava a jovem agonizando com tanto desejo.

" Inuyasha me dói...te necessito...por favor"

Assim sendo o rapaz a pegou no loco e a depositou na cama.

" Kagome"- gemeu , observou o corpo da jovem com leves gotas de água que lhe davam um ar sensual e arrebatador.

Lentamente o rapaz se deitou por cima dela com cuidados em exercer demasiado peso para não lastimar a mulher, colocou seu membro perto da entrada da jovem mas sem se atrever a avançar.

O contacto de ambos os corpos era magnifico, ambos ficaram ofegantes e necessitando de mais. Ambos os corpos encaixavam perfeitamente e ambos se necessitavam de tal forma que chegava a doer. Com um olhar que transmitia todos os pensamentos e emoções de ambas as partes foi dado a permissão para que o rapaz adentrasse na jovem. E assim aconteceu. Ele a penetrou com cuidado mas de uma só vez, quebrando a barreira virginal, confirmando assim que aquele ser lhe pertencia de corpo e de alma.

" Ah"- ela gritou devido á pontada de dor que sentiu.

Ele esperou uns minutos para que ela se habituasse a tê-lo dentro de si e até que a dor se dissipasse. Quando teve certeza de que a sua amada já não sentia nem pisca de dor ele começou dando leves estocadas, no inicio suaves mas que rapidamente se foram tonando em movimentos frenéticos, rápidos e profundos. Ambos os corpos se movimentavam em movimentos harmoniosos. Ela acariciava as costas dele, levemente arranhando o que agradava ao rapaz, enlaçava suas pernas á volta da cintura dele ao compasso que ele agarrava a cintura dela para sincronizar os movimentos.

" Inuya...sha"- gemidos e suspiros eram arrancados de ambos os jovens.

Inuyasha sentia que o momento máximo se aproximava, não aguentaria muito mais assim que aumentou o ritmo das estocadas sendo que estas eram cada vez mais profundas. Até que ambos não aguentaram mais.

_ "Inuyasha" _

"kagome"- e gritando o nome da sua amada o jovem enviou sua semente para o corpo da jovem que ao sentir algo cálido percorrendo suas entranhas abraçou-se ao jovem instintivamente.

Nessa manhã ambos os jovens dormiram pacificamente entrelaçados.

Era perto da uma da tarde quando Inuyasha acordou, apercebeu-se da nudez da sua acompanhante e rapidamente corou e desviou a mirada, mas flaches do acto que haviam praticado vieram-lhe á mente, levando o jovem a reflectir sobre os seus sentimentos sobre a jovem em questão. Quando havia chegado a uma conclusão, isto após cerca de uma hora, sente que a jovem se inquietava em seus braços.

" Inuyasha bom dia, que horas são?"- questionou a jovem sorridente, sorriso que logo desapareceu quando notou em que estado o rapaz se encontrava completamente corada ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

" Inuyasha seu pervertido, vá-se vestir!"

"Calma meu amor"- sussurrou o jovem abraçando-a mas esta não reagiu pois se lembrou do que havia acontecido anteriormente.

Você se arrepende?"- questionou um pouco temeroso.

" Jamais me arrependeria porque..."

"Sim..."

"Porque...porque eu sempre fui sua...porque eu confio em ti"

"E você se arrepende?- questionou a rapariga.

"Jamais me arrependeria porque eu te amo Kagome"

Ela ficou em choque por momentos não conseguiu articular palavra, o jovem começava a ficar desesperado com a possibilidade de que Kagome não o amasse.

"Oh Inuyasha...eu também amo você"- exclamou a jovem enquanto pequenas lágrimas percorriam a sua face e este em resposta a abraçou fortemente. Algum tempo depois:

" Inuyasha..."

" Diz meu anjo"

" Nós não usamos nenhum método contraceptivo e..."

" Jamais te abandonarei e se algo acontecer eu assumirei a responsabilidade"

" Oh Inuyasha eu ... eu te amo"- gemeu a jovem com tanta felicidade que não lhe cabia no peito.

" Eu também, Kagome?"

"Sim"

" Eu adoraria ver nascer o fruto do nosso amor, sangue do nosso sangue..."

**Fim**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e que não os tenha decepcionado, mas seja qual for a vossa opinião pesso que deixem comentários.**

**Kiss :)**


End file.
